Help:Inputbox
---- An inputbox allows you to put a box on any page, which has a text field for users to fill and a customisable button for launching the action. There are three types: the article creation box, the search box, and the comment box. The default width for all boxes is 50 characters. How do I add an article creation box to a page? An article creation box places a box on the page that lets the user create a new page by entering the page title. A new page will be opened at the title the user types in. Page creation is handled by the InputBox extension, or by the Create Box extension. Create Box takes mostly the same arguments as InputBox when used with type=create. Both check if a page already exists and display an error message if it does. How do I add a search box to a page? A search box provides an extra box for users to search your community, in addition to the one in the global navigation bar. How do I add a comment box to a page? This box adds a section to an existing page -- this can be helpful in adding a new discussion to a talk page, or new items to a news page. The text typed in the box is the page where to start a new section header. If you use as type commenttitle instead of comment, the text typed in the box becomes the new section header, and is also used as the for the addition. In this case, you additionally need to define a pagename with the page parameter. How can I customise the inputboxes? There are several parameters you can use to customise the display of the inputboxes. ;Background colour: :bgcolor=#FFFFFF :Sets the background colour using . Do not use quotes. Make this the same as the page colour to make the background disappear. ;Width: :width=## :Sets width of input field, where ## is a number of characters. (The default is 50.) ;Default text: :default=any text :Default text to put in the inputbox, such as "enter page title here" ;Button label: :buttonlabel=any text :This label will be used for the main button of the form. ;Search button label: :searchbuttonlabel=any text :This label will be used for the "Search full text" button of the search form. ;Line break: :break=no :Removes the default line break between the inputbox and the button(s), displaying them side by side. ;Placeholder: :placeholder=any text :Define placeholder text that will display in the inputbox when it is empty. ;Hide Box: :hidden=yes :Removes the box and automatically goes to the page specified by default=. Using preloaded templates with an article creation box :See for more detail If you want to use a standard article template, you can specify this in the form. ;Preloaded text: :preload=pagename :For comment and create boxes, the text of the page under pagename will be preloaded (see below) into the blank edit box when a new page is created. :Example: By specifying "preload=Template:New_page", the content of "Template:New page" will be loaded into the edit box for the new article. ;Edit introduction: :editintro=pagename :For comment and create boxes, the text of the page under pagename will be added, as instructions, before the submission form for new pages. It is displayed instead of the text of MediaWiki:Newarticletext :Example: By specifying "editintro=Template:Welcome", the content of Template:Welcome will be shown above the article. See also *Inputbox extension documentation on MediaWiki.org. *CreateBox extension documentation on MediaWiki.org. Further help and feedback __NOSHAREDHELP__Category:Help